<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sore, Tanda Akhir Cerita by gnestrella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274032">Sore, Tanda Akhir Cerita</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnestrella/pseuds/gnestrella'>gnestrella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama &amp; Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Life, One Shot, POV Kim Mingyu, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnestrella/pseuds/gnestrella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku, Kim Mingyu, mulai menyerah dalam menghadapi hidup yang tak kunjung berbuah manis. Pada suatu hari aku bertemu dengan dia, sang mentari, yang berhasil menyelamatkanku dari kelam dunia. Dia adalah Jeon Wonwoo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo &amp; Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sore, Tanda Akhir Cerita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Terinspirasi dari lagu Seventeen, "Happy Ending"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perjalanan hidup setiap manusia memiliki kecepatan yang berbeda-beda, tentu saja bergantung kepada akal sehat masing-masing. Namun bagiku, yang akhir-akhir ini sedang berusaha untuk mengumpulkan sisa tenaga dalam hidupku, setiap hari akan terasa lama.</p><p>Seperti hari ini, ketika kelam kembali menyelimuti perjalanan hidupku. Aku selalu mampir ke taman ini jika merasa kecewa atas kejadian yang menimpaku dari pagi hingga sore. Duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang berada diantara anak-anak yang berlarian, terdengar riuh rendah tawa mereka seolah tidak ada penyesalan yang akan dibawa untuk esok hari. Sudah sekitar dua minggu aku berada di kursi panjang yang sama, setiap harinya, demi dapat memandangi matahari yang perlahan meredup.</p><p>Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku duduk di taman ini, pada waktu yang sama, dengan kejadian yang sama. Pada sore, seperti yang kupandang saat ini. Banyak harfiah yang dapat diartikan dalam sebuah kata ‘sore’, namun semua sangat tergantung. Tergantung situasi dan suasana hati untuk melihat sore. Bagiku hari ini ialah sore yang temaram. Karena aku kembali gagal mendapatkan sesuatu untuk kelanjutan hidupku.</p><p>Sebuah percakapan dua arah, atau mungkin yang lebih dikenal dengan kata <em>interview</em>, yang sepenuhnya membahas tentang aku, tentang kita semua yang pernah mengalami, dengan kisi 'untuk melihat apakah layak diterima'. Percakapan sederhana yang menentukan sebuah posisi. Hanya untuk pundi-pundi uang agar dapat bertahan hidup, seperti halnya diriku.</p><p>Aku hidup sendiri di sebuah kota besar yang sangat keras, memiliki sebagian besar masyarakat yang hidup sendiri dan tak menghiraukan nasib orang lain. Mereka sudah cukup berat membawa bebannya sendiri, tak cukup untuk menampung nasib orang lain pada wadah tangan mereka.</p><p>Tidak salah, karena aku pun begitu saat ini, memantau nasib yang tak pasti. Bahkan sedang berusaha tidak berpikir bagaimana harus membayar uang kos bulan ini jika aku tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan, yang secara tak sengaja membuatku menghela napas panjang. Mari kita pulang dan mulai kembali esok hari demi kehidupan selanjutnya, pikirku.</p><p>Aku kembali menyapu pandangan di riuh rendah taman untuk terakhir kali, sebelum pulang ke sebuah ruangan berukuran 2 x 3 meter dimana penuh dengan barang-barang pribadi yang sempat aku bawa sebulan yang lalu. Pada masa ketika aku masih optimis untuk merantau ke kota besar.</p><p>Lumayan banyak orang dewasa di sore ini, tidak hanya orang tua yang menemani anaknya saja, namun beberapa dari mereka terlihat melakukan olahraga sore. Sekedar berlari kecil atau melakukan olahraga bersama seperti bermain bulu tangkis atau basket di ujung sana. Penampilanku jelas sangat kontras dibandingkan pengunjung taman lainnya, karena masih menggunakan kemeja lusuh dengan dasi yang tidak beraturan, jas diselempangkan pada lengan tas, dan sepatu pantofel yang terlihat mengkilap.</p><p>Aku sadar telah menjadi pusat perhatian seseorang disitu, tepatnya seorang pria yang duduk berseberangan denganku. Kira-kira berjarak sekitar 150 meter dariku dengan pandangan lurus ke arahku. Ia menggunakan kaos olahraga tanpa lengan dengan <em>earbuds</em> menggantung di telinganya. Keringat terlihat turun deras dari dahinya dan lengan kecilnya. Kacamata yang Ia gunakan terlihat turun hingga ujung batang hidungnya, tidak nyaman namun sepertinya Ia tak cukup peduli.</p><p>Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kantung plastik berwarna hitam yang entah apa isinya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menopang tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada besi yang berada di kursi panjang yang Ia duduki saat ini. Mungkin Ia sadar, jika aku juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Berpikir keras menggunakan otak masing-masing untuk menelaah situasi saat ini. Melakukan observasi untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya, <em>mau ngapain dia</em>.</p><p>Hingga akhirnya, lelaki tersebut berdiri sembari memperbaiki kacamatanya, masih menatap diriku untuk kemudian tersenyum. Manis. Itu yang pertama terlintas dalam pikiranku.</p><p>Ia menghampiriku, terlihat semampai ketika Ia berjalan di antara orang-orang yang melintas, namun sepertinya tidak lebih tinggi dari diriku. Hingga kini Ia sudah berdiri tepat didepanku dan menutupi pandanganku pada matahari sore. Sebuah kontras antara aku dan dia. Ia terlihat bugar mungkin akibat dari aktivitas olahraga yang Ia lakukan, sedangkan aku terlihat sangat lusuh seolah tak ada harapan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Masnya, sering kesini yaaaa? Saya hampir tiap hari liat Mas.” Sapa pria tersebut kepadaku dengan suara beratnya. Aku tak langsung menjawab, memenuhi otakku terlebih dahulu dengan berbagai pertanyaan.</p><p>Sepertinya Ia mengerti bahwa aku cukup curiga sebelum akhirnya meneruskan, “Saya tinggal deket sini Mas, gak usah curiga haha.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pria itu tertawa kecil, memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang rapi dan terlihat elok. Aku cukup terbius, karena ketika Ia tertawa, sebuah cahaya seperti nampak keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat hal ini seumur hidupku. Dan aku merasa orang ini mungkin memiliki kelebihan, yaitu mudah didekati dan disukai orang lain. Berbeda dengan diriku yang mungkin terlihat sangat kaku berada di kerumunan, tak berani menyapa satu orang pun untuk berbicara. Hal ini sebuah kesempatan bagiku untuk sekedar berteman.</p><p><em>Aku butuh dia, dia seperti pemeran utama dalam sebuah film</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Iya, saya sering kesini soalnya rame.” balasku tanpa ragu. Lelaki tersebut cukup kaget mendengar balasanku, mungkin Ia tidak menyangka untuk benar-benar dibalas oleh orang yang terlihat kusut seperti diriku.</p><p>Ia kembali tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya yang tadi menggenggam sebungkus plastik berwarna hitam, “Saya beli lebih makanan ini, mau makan bareng gak?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hidup di kota besar bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk percaya ucapan orang lain, apalagi sebuah tawaran untuk makan bersama untuk sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu. Tapi nampaknya kepercayaanku pada orang ini telah ada sejak awal Ia menyapaku.</p><p>Aura kehangatan tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan muncul dari seluruh tubuh pria itu. Aku tak dapat menolak apapun yang Ia berikan dengan aura seperti itu. Kusambut bungkus makanan tersebut dengan senyuman lelah yang hanya bisa aku berikan kepadanya. Setelahnya, Ia duduk disampingku, memberikan senyuman dan mengulurkan kembali tangannya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Gue Jeon Wonwoo, nama Mas siapa?” Aku rasa siapapun tak akan bisa mengenyahkan setiap perkataannya. Tersenyum ramah dan berbaik hati memberikan sebungkus makanan untuk seseorang yang tak dikenal. Dia. Jeon Wonwoo. Seindah dan secerah mentari pada pepasir basah disimbah lautan.</p><p>“Gue Mingyu.” Balasku tersenyum ringan sembari menatap matanya yang kini hilang karena tersenyum terlalu lebar untukku. Aku membatalkan niatku untuk pulang dan lebih memilih bercengkrama dengan dia, orang yang baru kutemui. Kala itu, suasana sore perlahan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang bisa diharapkan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sore, seperti yang kupandang saat ini. Tergantung. Tergantung suasana hati untuk melihat sore. Berbunga-bunga namun bukan sesuai yang diharapkan karena adegan selanjutnya membuatku harus bertahan untuk dirinya.</p><p><em>Senyum kamu pada adegan pertama, membuat waktuku berhenti. Tanpa sadar, aku telah tertarik kepadamu</em>.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hari ini sudah satu setengah bulan aku bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Kami bertemu setiap harinya di taman tersebut, kali ini tempat pertemuan kami pindah ke wilayah taman yang lebih sepi dari anak-anak. Setiap sore, selepas meniti setiap ujian kehidupan untuk mendapatkan penghasilan, aku selalu kesana mencarinya. Sebuah hal mengejutkan datang dari perkataannya ketika ternyata dia melakukan hal yang sama denganku.</p><p>Aku sangat senang kala itu, merasa diinginkan dan dihargai. Akhirnya, kami bertukar nomor untuk mempermudah komunikasi dengan dia. Setiap pagi setelahnya, aku selalu mendapatkan pesan-pesan semangat darinya, entah apapun itu.</p><p>Katanya pesan itu bisa mengantarkanku untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan. Mendengar alasan itu awalnya aku tertawa, tapi ternyata menjadi sebuah efek fantastis juga untukku, karena dua minggu kemudian aku diterima di sebuah perusahaan percetakan. Mungkin perusahaan itu tidak terlalu besar, penghasilan yang aku dapat juga tidak banyak, namun tak apa asal tujuanku bertahan hidup dapat tercapai.</p><p>Pertama kali mendengar hal tersebut, aku langsung memberinya sebuah panggilan tentang kabar bahagia yang aku dengar. Ia terdengar sangat antusias dan berkali-kali mengucapkan kata <em>selamat</em> dan <em>ayo makan bareng Mingyu</em>. Aku sangat bahagia, ketika bertemu dengannya sore itu, aku langsung datang memeluknya tanpa sadar. Hingga akhirnya menimbulkan kecanggungan bagiku, namun Ia berkata tidak apa, hal yang wajar karena diriku sedang bahagia katanya.</p><p>Ia tersenyum lebar hingga matanya tidak terlihat lagi dibalik kacamatanya, kontras dengan apa yang kulihat barusan. Ketika aku memeluknya. Aku melihat sebuah bercak kemerahan dari bagian belakang lehernya, namun bukan bercak karena sebuah adegan dewasa pada umumnya.</p><p>Bercak tersebut terlihat seperti luka-luka kecil entah akibat apa, yang jelas seperti sebuah goresan dengan menggunakan benda-benda tajam yang tak sampai mengeluarkan darah. Hal itu cukup mengkhawatirkan bagiku, karena secerah dirinya tak layak diperlakukan seperti itu oleh siapapun, meski itu dirinya sendiri. Saat itu aku sadar, aku tak begitu mengenal kehidupannya, padahal aku sudah bercerita banyak tentang hidup yang kujalani hingga saat ini.</p><p>Dengan perlahan setiap hari aku bertanya mengenai kesehariannya, tak peduli jika Ia berdusta atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin mendengarkan ceritanya, setidaknya aku bisa mengenalnya dengan caraku sendiri. Cerita Wonwoo pada awalnya terdengar baik-baik saja dan berjalan seperti kehidupan orang pada umumnya, bercerita bagaimana tetangga sebelahnya memiliki anjing yang galak sehingga tidak ada tukang jualan yang berani berhenti di depan rumahnya. Bagaimana kehidupannya di rumah setiap hari yang tidak bisa memasak dan hampir menghanguskan satu isi rumah, dan segala ceritanya menyenangkan dari secuil kebahagiaan yang Ia lontarkan.</p><p>Hingga suatu hari aku melihat bercak kemerahan itu lagi pada tempat yang sangat jelas terlihat. Pergelangan tangannya. Aku sudah berpikir tidak-tidak, mungkinkah Wonwoo mencoba untuk bunuh diri? Atau adakah orang lain yang tinggal bersamanya saat ini dan cukup memberatkannya?</p><p>Karena sudah tidak dapat menahan segala pertanyaan dalam otakku, otomatis bibirku bergerak sendiri, bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya. Aku mengatakan bahwa sempat melihat beberapa bekas yang sama pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya seperti pada leher dan kakinya. Awalnya, Ia menolak keras memberitahu alasannya kepadaku. Aku sedikit memaksanya untuk bercerita dan tidak dipendam, karena hal itu akan memberikan rasa sakit tidak hanya untuk fisiknya, namun juga mentalnya.</p><p>Dinding pertahanannya kemudian jatuh dan Wonwoo bercerita semua hal yang Ia dapati saat ini, dalam keadaan menangis. Sebuah cerita memilukan yang tidak dapat dilepas dengan mudah. Ia memintaku untuk tidak mencampuri urusannya, kecuali jika Ia minta. Aku hanya mengangguk cukup berat, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Karena ketika mendengar ceritanya, hatiku runtuh juga kala itu.</p><p>Kenyataan hidup bergurau dan berkata jika aku hanya dapat berharap namun tak dapat memilikinya, sebab dari kisahnya aku mengetahui Ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Dibalik kisah cintanya, aku hanya dapat berdoa dan berada disampingnya jikalau memang keadaan terlalu sulit untuknya.</p><p>Seperti pada hari ini, sebulan tepat ketika aku masuk dan menjadi karyawan perusahaan percetakan dan dua minggu setelah Wonwoo bercerita mengenai kisah hidupnya. Bekerja sebulan disini sangatlah tidak nyaman. <em>Supervisor</em>ku merupakan wanita setengah baya berumur 53 tahun yang sangat amat galak. Ia selalu berbicara tanpa henti dengan nada tinggi. Semua orang dimatanya akan selalu salah, apalagi untuk seorang pegawai baru seperti diriku.</p><p>Ia tidak salah, namun aku bisa memastikan jikalau diriku juga tidak salah. Kami hanya berbeda prinsip, dengan perbedaan umur yang cukup jauh. Aku harus terus menerus menahan segala emosi dan prinsip hidup, hanya untuk bertahan, baru sebentar pikirku.</p><p>Sebulan pertamaku bekerja di perusahaan ini bisa dibilang dapat dirayakan hari ini. Aku baru saja memeriksa rekening pribadiku, dan <em>reward</em> tersebut telah masuk ke dalam tabunganku. Gaji pertamaku. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Seluruh pekerjaanku telah selesai, sehingga aku dapat pulang tepat waktu. Bergegas, dengan perasaan terlampau senang, aku merapikan mejaku dan mengambil telepon genggamku yang berada di kantung celana.</p><p>Dengan segera aku menghubungi sebuah nomor. Nomor yang kuminta dengan nekat ketika pria tersebut hendak pergi meninggalkanku di taman.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Halo.</em>"</p><p>"Wonnn, aku baru pulang kantor nih. Jadi mau ketemu di taman kayak biasa?"</p><p>“<em>Gaji pertama keluar hari ini gak sihhh? Mau minta traktir, tapi kayaknya aku gabisa ketemu kamu hari ini.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Suaranya terdengar berbeda hari ini, lebih berat dan serak. Tak ada nada riang dan kehangatan dalam setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya. Wonwoo terdengar berusaha tegar namun di sisi lain seperti tak tahan menanggung semua yang Ia pikirkan kala itu. Entah sejak kapan kata <em>gue</em> dan <em>lo</em> berganti menjadi <em>aku</em> dan <em>kamu</em> dalam waktu singkat. Mereka sudah nyaman dan terbiasa menggunakan dua kata tersebut.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kamu kenapa Won? Kok suaranya berat banget?"</p><p>“<em>Hhhh biasalah. Muter sini-sini doang masalahku.</em>” Kemudian Ia berhenti sejenak “<em>Eh, tapi ketemuan gapapa deh. Kamu kosong kan</em>?”</p><p>“Iyaaa, mau dibawain apa?”</p><p>“<em>Gausah. Butuh kamu doang kayaknya. Sama tisu kali.</em>”</p><p>“Oke, nanti kucoba cariin yaa. Mau cerita?”</p><p>“<em>Iyaa, see you. Di tempat biasa yaa.</em>”</p><p>“Oke, Won. <em>Bye.</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hidupku sudah cukup berat untuk dijalani setiap harinya. Namun, sepertinya rasa itu akan hilang, jika aku cepat bertemu dengannya. Wonwoo sedang kesulitan dan aku tahu persis masalahnya ada dimana. Ia yang sedang gundah gulana, terdengar dari getaran suaranya yang berbeda membuatku sangat sedih.</p><p>Hatiku mungkin sudah retak karena hanya dapat berharap, namun aku rasa Ia tak akan tahu karena Ia memiliki beban tersendiri yang harus dipanggul di belakang punggungnya. Ia yang akan selalu kujaga, karena menyelamatkanku dari temaramnya dunia.</p><p>Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu apapun. Hanya sandaran ketika kau merintih, hanya hati yang kucurahkan semua untukmu, hanya jiwa yang terkurung untuk dirimu seorang. Sayangnya seluruh hal yang kusebutkan, pada dirimu, tentunya bukan milikku. Dan itu bukan menjadi hal yang penting untuk saat ini.</p><p><em>Karena aku membutuhkan peranmu, seperti dalam sebuah film. Ketika aku tak peduli seberapa sulit situasi yang dihadapi, aku akan terus berusaha bertahan hidup, untuk menyelamatkanmu dan memelukmu</em>.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kini bercak tersebut bertambah dan dalam skala yang lebih besar. Matanya kini membengkak dan berwarna biru lebam disertai dengan bercak merah pada seluruh lengan kanannya. Aku yang sudah terbiasa dengan kondisinya saja tak tega, apalagi untuk orang lain yang melihatnya ketika Ia berusaha menjangkau diriku dengan menggunakan transportasi umum menuju kos tempat aku tinggal.</p><p>Di saat aku sedang mengistirahatkan punggung pada kasur yang nyaman, Ia menghubungiku dengan suara serak berkata jika Ia butuh diriku. Aku sudah menawarkan dirinya agar diriku saja yang datang ke tempatnya. Ia menolak dan berkata lebih baik jika Ia yang menghampiri karena takut aku tak aman. Kondisinya saat ini cukup mengkhawatirkan, karena matanya tak hanya bengkak karena perlakuan tak bertata krama namun juga karena Ia yang tidak tidur semalaman.</p><p>Hari ini hari minggu, hari yang seharusnya kugunakan untuk santai dan beristirahat dari keseharian yang melelahkan. Namun, aku kembali berada pada fase yang berulang berpuluh kali, menemani seseorang yang saat ini tengah mengatur napasnya. Ia mencoba untuk mengendalikan air matanya, sambil sesekali mengambil tisu yang berada di samping tanganku.</p><p>Aku yang kini berusaha mengobati seluruh luka pada lengannya, menoleh kearahnya. Melihat keadaan terburuknya untuk kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah senyum karena kasihan, namun di sisi lain aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa atas dasar permintaannya. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Udaah? Itu air matanya masih ada di pipi kiri.” ujarku sembari tertawa kecil. Tangannya sepertinya tidak berfungsi dengan baik, Ia terlihat mengusap tisu pada pipinya secara asal.</p><p>Dengan tanpa kontrol, aku membantunya untuk menghapus seluruh air mata pada mukanya. Ia hanya diam dan memejamkan mata. Bibirnya sedikit maju, terlihat lucu untuk seorang pria berumur 24 tahun. "Udah dong cemberutnya, itu bibirnya maju banget." Ledekku persis di depan matanya, aku pura-pura tertawa untuk menambah kekesalannya.</p><p>Wonwoo mendengus kesal, "Yaa gimana? Sedih. Aku udah berkali kali berantem sama dia, dan setiap kali aku ngomong enggak pernah didengerin. Aku capek banget Mingyu.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Miris, karena jelas ada orang yang lebih baik dari seorang ‘dia’ yang berada di sekitar Wonwoo, namun Ia tetap memilih pada jalan yang sama. Hatiku lelah, setiap bertemu dengannya selalu mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih namun tak pernah berbalas.</p><p> </p><p>Emosiku meningkat dan kata-kata selanjutnya yang keluar sangat jauh dari karakteristikku, “Yaudah kalo capek, diudahin aja gimana?”</p><p>“Enggak bisa, aku sayang banget sama dia. Mingyu, dia bakal baik lagi kok besok. Kondisi kayak gini tuh jarang banget, kalo dia lagi stress karena kerjaan aja. Tapi dia <em>the sweetest</em>. Jangan pernah nyuruh aku buat udahan sama dia karena aku enggak bisa.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Perkataan Wonwoo kembali memecahkan perasaanku yang sudah terbuat dari kaca sejak awal. Aku harus kembali menyatukan satu per satu serpihan kaca menjadi sebuah hati yang utuh. Sesak, itu yang bisa kurasakan. Aku berusaha tetap ada untuknya, namun sayang, hatinya sudah milik orang lain yang tidak kuketahui. Berkali-kali dengan masalah yang sama, dan aku hanya bisa mendampinginya. Untuk sekedar menghapus air matanya.</p><p>
  <em>Aku bersiap untuk stand by, melakukan hitungan sebelum mendengar teriakan 'action'. Dengan sabar, aku akan menjadi pemeran utama suatu hari nanti.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kata selanjutnya terucap untuk menghibur dirinya, karena aku akan menjadi pemeran utama pelan-pelan dan perlu kesabaran untuk itu, “Pacar kamu pernah liat kamu kayak gini gak sih Won? Dalam kondisi abis nangis kayak gini? Asli dia pasti langsung maafin kamu."</p><p>“Enggak pernah. Dia selalu marah kalo aku nangis. Katanya aku enggak boleh lemah sama sekali karena nanti ditindas sama yang lain. Dia emang bener Mingyu, harusnya gini doang aku enggak nangis.”</p><p>“Enggak gitu juga kali. Kalo aku jadi posisi kamu dan aku yang diginin, mana kuat juga aku. Nangis itu bukan berarti kamu lemah, tapi kondisi kamu aja yang buat tubuh kamu enggak kuat. Kecuali kamu kesandung terus jatoh dan nangis, itu baru kayak anak-anak.”</p><p>“Mingyu, makasih yaa selalu nemenin aku dalam keadaan kayak gini. Kamu satu-satunya temenku yang ngerti aku.” Kembali kata-kata pahit diucapkan dari mulutnya langsung untukku, hanya sekedar teman katanya. Walau satu-satunya, namun namaku akan selalu bersanding dengan kata ‘teman’. Aku tersenyum, bukan senyum yang membahagiakan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo kemudian berdiri dan dan mengambil sesuatu dari celananya. Aku cukup penasaran apa yang akan dia lakukan. Ia kemudian mengambil dompet berwarna cokelat tua dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas foto. Dengan senyum yang terkembang tiba-tiba dari bibirnya, Wonwoo menunjukkan sebuah gambar asli dirinya dengan seseorang lainnya. Fotonya dan pasangannya saat ini.</p><p>Pria itu terlihat lebih tampan dan jauh lebih tua dibanding diriku, yang membuatku paham mengapa Wonwoo lebih memilih untuk tetap bersama pria tersebut daripada denganku yang bahkan belum dapat menstabilkan pemasukan dan pengeluaranku.</p><p>Dalam foto itu, kamu terlihat tertawa dengan pandangan bahagia. Bagiku itu semua sudah cukup. Roda berputar selalu searah, kamu datang kepadaku untuk alasan yang sama, tertatih dan rintih, kemudian melayangkan kalimat yang membuatku melayang, lalu kamu bahagia, esoknya kau kembali dengannya.</p><p>Aku tak peduli. Asal aku, yang pernah kau selamatkan dari kegelapan, selalu bisa melindungimu, dari jauh.</p><p>
  <em>Peranku akan selalu melindungimu dan akan menyerang penjahat yang menyakiti dirimu.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Aku berusaha untuk mengatur napasku, mengendarai sepeda motor dalam kecepatan yang telah melampaui batas. Membawa seseorang dibelakangku yang terus menerus berkata cepat. Kami menuju salah satu tempat, tempat yang tersayang, kata Wonwoo. Namun, kali ini bukan karena ingin bertemu, karena aku dan dia menemukan suatu fakta.</p><p>Fakta yang menyayat hatinya, namun aku yakin Ia masih berharap bahwa yang kami temukan semuanya salah. Wonwoo mengarahkanku pada setiap jalan yang kami lewati, seolah kami mengendarai menuju rumahnya. Padahal, tempat tujuan saat ini adalah tempat yang sangat asing untukku.</p><p>Sebuah apartemen yang berada di antara perumahan menjulang tinggi tanpa lawan. Apartemen itu berwarna putih tulang, menyiarkan kata megah dan mewah bagi pekerja bawahan seperti diriku. Wonwoo memastikan dari belakangku jika apartemen itulah yang dimaksud. Setelah sampai, Wonwoo bergegas masuk. Menaruh helm seadanya dan langsung berlari tanpa menunggu diriku. Aku bergegas memarkirkan motorku untuk kemudian menyusul dirinya.</p><p>Saat ini Wonwoo sedang tidak stabil dan apapun dapat Ia lakukan. Aku tidak ingin hal tersebut terjadi. Untungnya aku tahu dimana kamar apartemen tersebut berada. Wonwoo sempat menyuarakan keras nomor kamar itu ketika Ia terkejut atas sebuah fakta yang kubacakan untuknya, dan aku mengingatnya hingga saat ini. Karena tidak bisa menggunakan lift, aku kemudian menggunakan tangga darurat untuk sampai ke lantai tersebut secepatnya.</p><p>Sesampainya disana aku melihat, pintu kamar apartemen yang dituju terbuka dan Wonwoo berada di dinding di samping pintu tersebut. Duduk lemas dan air mata yang tidak berhenti. Perlahan kudekati dirinya dan mencoba untuk merengkuh badannya yang ringkih dalam tubuhku. Pundak dan dadaku telah basah oleh cahaya yang sedang redup. Mentariku baru saja menikmati senja yang pahit. Seumur hidupku, belum pernah aku merasa lara ketika mendengar derai air mata yang turun deras, namun di sisi lain tanpa suara.</p><p>Pernah terdengar di telingaku, tangisan tanpa suara ialah tangisan paling menyakitkan. Tangisan itu yang dikeluarkan Wonwoo saat ini dan itu membuat goresan-goresan kesakitan dalam diriku. Goresan itu kemudian dengan cepat memantikkan api yang mulai membara dalam diriku. Hanya untuk dirimu seorang.</p><p>
  <em>Aku enggak akan pernah membiarkan dia yang telah membuatmu menangis, pergi dengan tenang. Kisah ini tentang aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu.</em>
</p><p>Aku memisahkan diriku yang sedari tadi didekapnya. Dengan kata-kata menenangkan, berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan, perlahan kusandarkan tubuhnya pada dinginnya dinding lobi apartemen malam itu. Bukan apartemenku, dan juga bukan apartemen dirinya. Kukecup dahinya perlahan dan meninggalkan mantelku pada tubuh kurusnya, kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku dengan amarah untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sedari tadi terbuka.</p><p>Mataku terfokus pada seorang pria yang kini menatapku juga, cukup tajam. Ia seperti memahami keberadaanku kala itu, namun anehnya kaki pria tersebut secara perlahan mundur ke belakang dengan langkah demi langkah.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ketika proses itu terjadi, Ia bersuara “Kesini karena nemu sebuah fakta yang pasti enggak benernya ya?”</p><p>Amarahku semakin meningkat mendengar suaranya yang terdengar tidak bersalah sama sekali. Aku berjalan cepat untuk mendekat kearahnya, berdiri persis di depan wajahnya. Ia tertawa, “Miris, kalo kamu lebih percaya sama dia. Karena kehidupan dia semuanya <em>fake</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhir darinya, karena kini aku sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dalam diriku. Yang aku tau saat ini jari-jariku perih, kelu, tak sempat berpikir untuk beristirahat. Hanya tinggal menunggu mati rasa. Tetapi aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi.</p><p>Terus menerus secara bergantian kulimpahkan emosiku ke dalam tenagaku, yang disalurkan menggunakan tanganku. Hancur, aku tak peduli. Lebam, Ia pantas menerimanya. Hampir mati, perasaanku sebelumnya pernah hampir mati.</p><p>Lelaki itu tak lama tersungkur di lantai dan tidak berdaya, Ia adalah pusat dari segala urusan yang telah membuat mentarinya redup. Pada saat aku merasa semuanya telah selesai, teriakan seorang wanita membuatku tersadar dan menoleh kepadanya. Emosiku masih tersisa dari amarahku atas perbuatan pria tadi, membuatku terfokus padanya.</p><p>Aku melangkahkan kakiku, meninggalkan sang lelaki, dan berjalan cepat menuju wanita tersebut. Sebelum semuanya berakhir sia-sia, dan kehidupan esok harinya tak pasti, dua buah tangan merengkuh tubuhku secara tiba-tiba.</p><p> </p><p>Suara halus merangkai kata berucap, “Berhenti, Mingyu. Ini udah cukup. Jangan sakiti wanita itu, dia enggak tau apa-apa.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dari seluruh ceritaku yang menyelamatkanmu, apakah kamu tau? Kalau pada akhirnya kamulah yang menyelamatkan hidupku kembali.</em>
</p><p>Pada akhirnya, kami berdua pulang ke kediaman Wonwoo. Ia menuntunku yang tertatih ketika berjalan, perlahan menuju ruang tengahnya. Yang terjadi saat ini bukan diriku sebagai penenang tetapi sebaliknya. Dirinya yang sakit hati, diriku yang diobati. Sebuah ketidak adilan dari seluruh ceritaku.</p><p>Ia terlihat serius mengobati seluruh lukaku, dengan lembut dan sabar walaupun diriku berkali-kali meringis. Aku mengamati seluruh wajahnya yang kini terlihat sangat tenang dan damai. Aku hanya butuh itu, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipastikan. Kini Wonwoo akan baik-baik saja dan aku dapat mengambil alih pemeran utama selanjutnya.</p><p>Perlahan kurengkuh pipi kanannya dalam telapak tanganku yang berwarna putih, penuh dengan pelindung luka. Ia tenggelam dalam sentuhanku, mata tertutup, tersenyum, dalam senyap mengeluarkan makna terima kasih. Kemudian kedua tangannya menyentuh tanganku, yang bersandar pada wajahnya, dengan hati-hati.</p><p>
  <em>Ini bukanlah sebuah plot cerita seperti pada umumnya. Bukan hanya aku yang menyelamatkanmu, namun kita berdua memiliki akhiran yang berbeda. Kita saling berpegangan tangan, membuat sebuah sentuhan untuk sebuah akhir yang bahagia.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Pagi ini aku harus bersiap untuk berangkat kerja, diriku telah mendapatkan promosi jabatan setelah dua tahun bekerja pada perusahaan tersebut. Sebuah kebanggaan bagi diriku yang tadinya hanya ingin bertahan kurang dari setahun pada perusahaan percetakan tersebut. Aku baru saja selesai sarapan dan kini sedang menyiapkan kembali sarapan untuk satu orang lagi. Aku telah menghuni rumahnya sejak terakhir Ia bersedih, tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ketakutanku dan mendapatkan dirinya.</p><p>Setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan, aku berjalan menuju kamar tidur. Terlihat seorang pria tertidur dengan tenang, kedua tangannya terangkat di atas kepala. Ia terlihat sangat lucu jika sedang tidur, parasnya membuat siapapun akan terkagum padanya. Perlahan, kuusap dahi dan rambutnya dengan rasa sayang untuk membangunkannya. Tak lama, Ia membuka matanya, melihat aku yang telah mengenakan pakaian kerja. Sempat mendengus ringan lalu secara tiba-tiba, Ia memeluk diriku.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jangan pergiii!" ucapnya manja. Ulah aneh apa lagi yang Ia berikan kepadaku.</p><p>"Kenapa aku gak boleh pergi kan aku mau kerjaa, Won."</p><p>"Bukan itu maksudkuu."</p><p>"Coba jelasin, tapi cepet yaa aku harus udah berangkat nih."</p><p>"Ngerasa gak sih kita udah dua tahun tinggal bareng? Dari terakhir kali duniaku yang lama udah hancur, tapi di sisi lain aku justru ngerasa lega banget. Pas aku liat fakta kalo dia udah sama wanita lain, yang ternyata istrinya, aku baru sadar kalo dia manfaatin aku doang. Dari seluruh cerita akhirnya sekarang aku paham kenapa dia manfaatin aku. Karena dia tau orientasi seksualku, dengan anggapan kamu gak punya resiko kalo kamu punya <em>affair</em> sama orang kayak aku."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dunia akan selalu datang dan pergi bagi kita. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oke, ini arahnya kemana?"</p><p>"Makasih Mingyu, untuk kamu yang selalu ada untuk aku. Enggak pernah memanfaatkan satu hal pun dari diriku. Aku minta maaf untuk perasaanku yang enggak pernah sadar, dan selalu balik ke kamu hanya untuk nyakitin kamu doang. Aku minta maaf."</p><p>"Kamu gak perlu minta maaf Won. Ini emang jalan hidup kita kayak gini, jadi jangan pernah nyalahin diri kamu sendiri ya."</p><p>"Aku sayang kamu. Sayang pake banget, Gyu. Huhu jangan tinggalin aku."</p><p>"Ihh gemes. Ya enggak lah, karena aku udah lama sayangnya sama kamu. Mau tau dari kapan? Dari awal kamu nyapa aku, kamu udah jadi mentari buat aku. Sampe sekarang."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kukecup dahinya dan Ia tersenyum. Bagiku semuanya cukup. Mungkin ditambah dengan Ia memanggil namaku dengan lembut, hidupku lengkap.</p><p>
  <em>Namun pada akhir sebuah cerita, izinkan aku mendengar kata ‘Aku sayang kamu’. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan kepadamu ‘Aku sayang kamu’. Itulah akhir yang bahagia untukku. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ada kalimat terakhir yang ingin kukatakan, “Won, kamu mau nikah sama aku enggak?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Aku melangkah pada setiap butir-butir pasir pantai, mata fokus tertuju pada setiap langkah kakiku. Aku bersyukur, dengan diberikan jalan yang berbeda, aku dapat dipertemukan dengannya. Mengingat senyuman pertama yang Ia berikan kepadaku. Mengingat makanan pertama, yang disuguhkan dengan kehangatan. Mengingat rengkuhan pertama yang Ia berikan, kala aku berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan. Mengingat bulir air pertama yang Ia tumpahkan kepadaku, untungnya bukan aku yang menyebabkan deras air mata tersebut.</p><p>Takdir kegagalanku mengantarkanku padanya. Ucap syukur pada Tuhan dan takdir yang selalu membawanya. Kini, Ia akan selalu dalam genggaman dan dekapanku selamanya.</p><p><em>Kita menemukan satu sama lain, menyayangi satu sama lain, sehingga adegan terbaik dalam cerita berhasil dibuat</em>.</p><p>Mengingat seminggu lalu, kami mengantarkan undangan kepada setiap insan yang kami kenal. Dalam sebuah upacara pengambilan sumpah yang sederhana. Dengan suasana putih, sesuai dengan keinginannya. Setiap tawa dan senyumnya kini sepenuhnya milikku. Dikelilingi orang-orang yang berbahagia, dan mengucapkan kata 'selamat' dan 'happy'. Mengingat dalam undangan tersebut tertera namaku dan namamu, tersanding bersama, untuk satu tanggal bahagia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Undangan Pernikahan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Kim Mingyu &amp; Jeon Wonwoo</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kini kami berdua sedang menikmati <em>honeymoon</em> berdua. Tanganku menggenggam kedua tangannya, mentariku ada di hadapanku, tersenyum. Dalam suasana matahari yang perlahan meredup, menampilkan keindahan.</p><p>Sore, seperti yang kupandang saat ini. Tergantung. Tergantung suasana hati untuk melihat sore. Kukecup bibirnya perlahan, dan dengan bahagia, mentari menyambutku. </p><p>
  <em>Dalam akhir sebuah cerita, terpampang kredit yang muncul dalam layar, yang kali ini menampilkan namamu dan namaku berdampingan sebagai tokoh utama. Hal itu menjadi sebuah akhir yang sangat indah bagiku.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Pernikahan kami sudah berjalan selama tiga tahun, suka duka telah coba kami lewati bersama, walaupun aku yakin jika masih banyak badai di depan mata. Aku membebaskannya pergi kemanapun, untuk sekedar meluangkan waktunya yang sepi akibat aku larang untuk bekerja. Akan lebih baik jika Ia berada dalam pengawasanku, berhati-hati agar kejadian yang pernah menimpanya tidak kembali terjadi.</p><p>Seperti sore ini, ketika aku bisa pulang lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, aku tak menemukan keberadaan Wonwoo di dalam rumah. Biasanya Ia akan pulang sekitar pukul tujuh malam dan dengan ceria bercerita tentang hal yang Ia alami hari ini.</p><p>Aku sangat lelah dan merasa tak punya energi untuk mandi dan ganti baju, aku hanya melemparkan tas kerjaku pada karpet ruang tengah lalu membaringkan tubuhku di sofa yang sangat empuk. Sofa ini menjadi saksi dari setiap cerita yang aku jalani dengan Wonwoo, baik yang menyenangkan maupun hal yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Mataku terpejam berusaha tak mengingat apapun hingga aku mungkin lupa segalanya dan tertidur.</p><p>Ketika aku terbangun dari tidurku, suasana rumah sudah sangat terang akibat lampu yang menyala di seluruh sisi ruangan, menandakan jika waktu sudah malam dan aku tertidur cukup lama. Kemudian kupaksa tubuhku untuk bangun dari sofa sembari melihat jam dinding yang berada di samping dapur rumahnya. Sebelum mataku fokus kepada jam dinding, aku menyadari jika Wonwoo sudah pulang dan kini sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita berdua.</p><p>Sebagai salah satu bentuk pengisian energi untuk diriku, aku menghampirinya dan merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo langsung menyadari keberadaanku dalam sekejap, tersenyum dan berkata, “Kamu udah bangun? Tidurnya lama banget. Mandi sana trus ganti baju, nanti kalo udah selesai makan malem sama aku.”</p><p>Aku hanya menggumam dan bersandar pada bahunya, sebelum kepalaku diketuk ringan dengan spatula yang Wonwoo pegang dan kembali sebuah omelan keluar dari mulutnya, “Kamu tuh bau, udah sana mandi ih malah peluk-peluk aku.”. Aku tertawa dan beranjak pergi dari dirinya untuk segera mandi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ketika aku kembali ke ruang makan, seluruh makanan sudah tersedia. Bau makanan memang sempat menyeruak hingga kamar tidur ketika aku baru saja selesai mandi. Ketika ku lihat menu makan malam hari ini sangat menggugah selera.</p><p>Nasi hangat ditambah sop ayam yang masih mengepul asap di atasnya. Wonwoo terlihat masih sibuk dengan urusan yang berada di dapur. Untuk menghentikannya, aku memanggil namanya dan meminta Ia untuk menghentikan segala aktivitas yang dia kerjakan.</p><p>Wonwoo dengan senyum cerianya menghampiri aku yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan. Aku lalu berinisiatif untuk mengambil piring untuknya dan menaruh nasi sesuai dengan porsinya, untuk kemudian aku taruh piring tersebut di depan dadanya.</p><p> </p><p>“Hari ini ngapain aja, sayang?” tanyaku sambil melihat matanya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ia dengan semangat mulai bercerita bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang ternyata sangat ahli dalam memasak. Mereka telah bertemu selama dua minggu terakhir karena Wonwoo ingin sekali mengambil ilmu dari wanita ini. Ia menceritakan masakan apa saja yang berhasil mereka buat bersama dan membanggakan rasa masakan tersebut bisa digunakan untuk mereka membuka usaha bersama. Wonwoo bercerita panjang lebar sepanjang makan malamnya bersamaku.</p><p>Karakter Wonwoo yang satu ini memang salah satu sisi yang paling kusukai, rumah kami menjadi sangat ramah dan ramai akibat keberadaannya. Hingga tak sadar makanan kami sudah habis dan ceritanya sudah sampai pada titik akhir.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aku besok mau kesana lagi, mau belajar masak bareng. Kamu kan besok libur, mau ikut gak? Nanti aku kenalin sama dia. Trus kita bisa belajar masak bareng huhu enak banget gak sih? Seru!” tuturnya padaku sembari menghabiskan suapan terakhirnya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo tak pernah rapi ketika makan, pasti ada secuil makanan yang berserakan entah di meja, di wajahnya, atau bahkan bajunya. Aku harus menghapus setiap makanan yang tergeletak tidak pada tempatnya akibat Ia yang bercerita terlalu bersemangat, dan selalu berakhir dengan Ia meminta maaf sambil tertawa.</p><p>Aku tak langsung membalas, karena asik melihat wajah bahagianya yang amat sangat terang, hingga menyadari jika Ia sudah merapikan peralatan makan kami untuk segera Ia cuci.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Iya, boleh. Besok aku temenin kesana, jam berapa emangnya?” tanyaku kepadanya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suaraku, “Jam 3 sore yaa? Tapi kayaknya aku beli bahan di supermarket dulu. Nanti kamu duluan aja kesana gimana?”</p><p>“Aku nemenin kamu belanja aja, itung-itung kita ngabisin <em>weekend</em> bareng.” Jawabku atas pertanyaannya. Wonwoo tersenyum setuju dan berjalan menuju <em>dishwasher</em> bersama dengan piring-piring kotor beserta sendok dan garpu.</p><p>Aku menunggunya hingga selesai dengan merapikan ruang tengah menggunakan <em>vacuum cleaner</em> untuk menghilangkan debu yang mengendap setelah seharian ini kami tinggalkan. Ketika aku sudah hampir menyelesaikan tugasku, Wonwoo memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Ia kemudian berkata, “Ayo kita ‘tidur’, aku kangen banget sama kamu.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Untaian kata itu terdengar aneh di telingaku, karena tak biasanya Wonwoo bertingkah laku seperti ini. Tapi bisa jadi, karena dia laki-laki, aku paham darimana hormon itu berasal. Aku tak menjawab, hanya berusaha mengakhiri kegiatanku dan menaruh <em>vacuum cleaner</em> pada tempatnya dengan koala yang masih mengikuti dibelakangku, kemanapun aku melangkah.</p><p>Aku pada akhirnya mengikuti keinginannya, berjalan mematikan seluruh lampu rumah kecuali lampu luar dan ruang tengah dan berjalan menuju kamar tidur milik kami berdua untuk melaksanakan hasratnya.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ketika aku terbangun, kasur kami terasa lebih luas dari biasanya dan aku menyadari jika Wonwoo sudah bangun sejak tadi. Aku perlahan membuka mataku untuk memastikan waktuku terbangun saat ini. Jam satu siang. Aktivitas tadi malam membuatku sangat lelah dan tak sadarkan diri ketika kami merasa semuanya sudah selesai.</p><p>Aku hanya ingat terakhir sebelum aku tidur, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari, yang berarti aku sudah tidur hampir 12 jam. Aku bangun untuk mandi dan membereskan tempat tidur kami yang sudah sangat berantakan. Aku sempat memanggil nama Wonwoo untuk memastikan jika Ia sudah bangun, namun tak ada balasan dari luar kamar tidur. Mungkin Ia tak mendengar. Setengah tak peduli dan merasa Ia masih berada di rumah, aku langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.</p><p>Aku keluar kamar tidur sudah dalam keadaan rapi, mengingat aku dan Wonwoo akan keluar sore ini untuk berbelanja dan berkunjung ke rumah temannya. Namun, ketika sekali lagi aku memanggil namanya sembari mencari sosok keberadaanya, Wonwoo sepertinya sudah tidak berada di rumah.</p><p>Aku kemudian menyadari sebuah kertas yang ditaruh pada meja makan yang diselipkan di antara dua buah spidol berwarna hitam yang bercorakkan tulisan khas dari Wonwoo. Dalam kertas itu tertulis jika Ia sudah berangkat menuju supermarket dan tak tega membangunkan diriku. Di bawah kertas tersebut tertera nama serta alamat rumah teman wanita Wonwoo dengan pesan agar aku berjalan terlebih dahulu kesana dan Ia akan menyusul.</p><p>Aku tak paham dengan jalan pikirannya kali ini, sehingga aku segera mencari telepon genggamku dan segera menghubungi nomornya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Halo Mingyu kenapa?”</em></p><p>“Halo kamu dimana? Kok tiba-tiba ilang gak ngabarin? Tadi harusnya bangunin aku aja, ini aku kebablasan.”</p><p>“<em>Aku gapapa kok sendiri. Nanti aku samper kamu aja.”</em></p><p>“Kebiasaan Kim Wonwoo. Trus ini gimana?”</p><p>
  <em>“Kamu tunggu disana aja. Udah tau alamatnya kan?”</em>
</p><p>“Udah sama namanya juga udah.”</p><p>
  <em>“Aku tutup dulu ya teleponnya, nanti lagi. Jangan cari aku dulu.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suara telepon ditutup terdengar dari telingaku. Percakapan hari ini terdengar aneh di telinganya, ditambah kalimat terakhir ‘jangan cari aku dulu’. Tapi bisa jadi karena Wonwoo saat ini sibuk dengan berbagai macam bahan makanan yang harus Ia beli sehingga dirinya tak fokus jika dihubungi oleh diriku. Pasrah, akhirnya aku mulai melakukan pengecekkan kondisi rumah dengan seluruh listrik dan lampu mati serta kompor yang sedang tidak menyala. Tak lupa aku mencari keberadaan dompet dan kunci mobil untuk pergi menuju garasi, mengunci seluruh pintu rumah dan berjalan menuju alamat yang telah kupindahkan pada <em>maps</em> di telepon genggamku.</p><p>Perjalanan dari rumah menuju rumah teman Wonwoo kurang lebih menempuh waktu dua jam dengan halang rintang kemacetan yang mengular dimana-mana karena semua orang ingin rehat dari aktivitasnya dan mencari hiburan di sore ini. Mobilku mulai masuk menuju sebuah perumahan sesuai dengan alamat rumah, bertanya kepada petugas keamanan yang berjaga pada mulut pintu perumahannya. Akhirnya aku membawa diriku dan mobilku menuju rumah yang ditunjukkan oleh petugas keamanan tersebut.</p><p>Sepi, itu yang kurasakan ketika aku turun dari kursi pengemudi. Sempat ragu-ragu untuk masuk, merasa tak sopan karena belum kenal dengan pemilik rumah, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali menghubungi Wonwoo yang sekarang entah dimana. Suara sambungan telepon mengiringi aku yang sedang mencoba membaca situasi dimanakah Wonwoo berbelanja hingga jam setengah empat sore belum sampai. Namun sudah kelima kalinya aku menghubungi nomor Wonwoo tak kunjung diangkat.</p><p>Dengan modal nekat yang kupunya, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menekan bel yang berada di ujung pagar rumah dan mendengar suaranya yang menggema dari dalam rumah tersebut.</p><p>Kurang lebih dua menit aku menunggu sebelum seorang wanita berumur sekitar dua puluh lima tahun keluar dari rumah mengenakan <em>dress</em> sederhana seperti hendak keluar rumah. Mukanya menunjukkan kebingungan ketika melihatku, mungkin tak familiar dengan keberadaanku yang menyebabkan aku harus mengenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Maaf Mbak, apa benar ini rumah Nyonya Bella?” tanyaku sopan kepada sang pemilik rumah.</p><p>“Iya benar, Mas. Maaf Mas siapa ya?” wanita itu kembali bertanya kepadaku.</p><p>“Saya suami dari Wonwoo, Mbak. Perkenalkan saya Mingyu. Tadi Wonwoo bilang untuk saya langsung ke sini karena dia harus beli bahan untuk masak bersama Mbak Bella.” Aku gugup ketika berbicara karena takut menyinggung wanita itu. Namun tanpa diduga raut muka wanita itu langsung berubah dan berjalan cepat menyambut diriku.</p><p>Ia kemudian membuka gerbang untukku sambil berkata, “Ohhh iya tadi Mas Wonwoo udah sempet bilang. Mas bawa mobil?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aku tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala, wanita itu langsung membuka lebar gerbang rumahnya dan menyampaikan jika akan lebih baik mobilku dimasukkan ke dalam rumah dengan alasan keamanan. Aku hanya menuruti wanita yang aku anggap adalah Bella atau si pemilik rumah. Aku kembali ke dalam mobilku dan memasukkannya ke dalam rumah wanita tersebut. Ia telah menunggu di depan pintu rumahnya, jadi ketika aku sudah selesai Ia langsung mempersilakan aku masuk ke dalam rumahnya.</p><p>Rumah ini terhitung sederhana dibandingkan dengan rumah yang ada di sekitarnya, mencerminkan hanya sedikit orang yang tinggal di rumah ini. Ia mempersilakan diriku untuk masuk hingga ruang tengah yang dapat kutolak secara halus karena bagaimanapun hal itu tidak sopan bagiku yang baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah tersebut.</p><p>Wanita itu tersenyum dan berkata tidak apa karena Wonwoo sudah sering datang ke rumah ini serta langsung masuk ke ruang tengahnya. Ia menambahkan, anggap saja Ia sudah sering kesini bersama dengan Wonwoo.</p><p>Tingkah wanita ini agak mencurigakan untukku, namun karena rasa tak enak menolak pintanya yang tidak membawa keburukan untukku, maka mau tak mau aku mengikuti langkahnya hingga ruang tengah. Wanita itu mempersilakanku untuk duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke televisi dan meninggalkanku untuk melakukan hal yang lain. Karena tak ingin mengambil resiko, akan lebih baik aku bermain ponsel genggamku untuk mencoba menghubungi Wonwoo.</p><p>Kini operator berkata lain, menandakan ponsel Wonwoo sudah mati entah karena habis baterainya atau memang tidak ada sinyal. Aku cukup gelisah dengannya yang tak bisa dihubungi karena Ia selalu membalas teleponku kapanpun aku menghubunginya dalam dering pertama. Dalam keadaan yang seperti ini membuatku berpikir jika Ia kembali dalam sebuah bahaya yang aku tak tahu apa. Mungkin ini hanyalah pemikiran negatifku, aku berharap seperti itu.</p><p>Wanita itu kembali datang kepadaku, membawa sebuah gelas berisi mungkin air teh kemudian menaruh gelas tersebut tepat di depanku.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Diminum mas airnya.” ucapnya sembari duduk di ujung sofa lainnya. Ia melihat kepadaku seolah-olah menunggu diriku untuk minum gelas yang sudah Ia suguhi kepadaku.</p><p>Ketika melihat aku diam saja dan hanya tersenyum kepadanya, Ia memulai percakapan baru, “Udah lama ya Mas, sama Mas Wonwoo?”</p><p>Aku tersenyum dan menjawab seadanya, “Udah tiga tahun, Mbak.”</p><p>Kemudian wanita itu berkata kembali memulai cerita mengenai pertemuannya dengan Wonwoo, “Saya kenal Mas Wonwoo tuh di les masak waktu itu, dan Mas Wonwoo satu-satunya cowok di sana. Tapi dia kayak enggak peduli gitu diliatin mbak-mbak sama Ibu-ibu. Apalagi Mas Wonwoo tinggi dan ganteng, siapa yang gaakan meleng, tapi dia santai aja gitu. Akhirnya saya deketin Mas Wonwoo nanya kenapa mau ikut les masak, dia bilang mau bantu suaminya yang jago masak. Disitu saya tau kalo Mas Wonwoo udah nikah, dan akhirnya kita malah ngobrol-ngobrol. Setelah itu kita jadi sering ketemu dan Mas Wonwoo jadi sering main kesini buat belajar masak. Dia jago loh Mas cuma suka malu-malu katanya takut enggak enak.”</p><p>Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, “Mas Mingyu beruntung banget dapet pasangan kayak dia. Aku banyak dapet cerita tentang Mas Mingyu dari dia haha. Mas Wonwoo keliatan banget sayang sama Mas Mingyu.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aku mulai berpikir, beruntung sekali aku mendapatkan Wonwoo. Dimulai dari pertama kali kita kenalan, dan aku dengan setia menemani dia ketika sedang kalut dan kesusahan. Bagaimana aku berhasil mengeluarkannya dari gelapnya dunia dia kala itu. Kemudian kebahagiaan tak terkira ketika aku berhasil menikahinya serta semua berjalan sesuai rencanaku untuk membuat diriku dan dirinya bahagia.</p><p>Aku tersenyum mendapati perihal baik datang dari mulut orang lain tentangnya. Karena kami terlalu fokus satu sama lain untuk dapat mengetahui pendapat orang lain untuk karakteristik kami berdua. Melegakan. Wonwoo terlihat sangat bahagia jika didengar dari cerita wanita ini.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maka, dengan tulus aku berkata, “Terima kasih banyak Mbak, mau jadi temannya Wonwoo. Saya juga dengar cerita Mbak dari mulut Wonwoo, dan semua hal baik keluar dari mulut dia. Saya cukup lega mendengar dia bertemu dengan orang baik seperti Mbak yang mengajarkan dia untuk bisa masak. Saya sudah coba beberapa dan rasanya sangat enak. Nanti kapan-kapan jika saya dan dia ada waktu, kita bisa bikin sesuatu buat Mbak sebagai tanda terima kasih.”</p><p>Wanita itu mendekatkan tubuhnya dan tertawa, “Ya enggak perlu repot-repot Mas Mingyu. Ini kalian berdua dateng kesini udah cukup kok. Tapi maaf ya rumah saya ini agak berantakan.” Jika diperhatikan baik-baik olehku, wanita ini cukup ekspresif ketika berbicara karena ketika suatu hal menjadi sangat menarik untuknya Ia dengan antusias bercerita hingga seluruh badannya bergerak, terutama tangannya.</p><p>Sebetulnya agak riskan karena jika dilihat hampir seluruh rumah ini berisi barang pecah belah, bisa dibayangkan jika Ia selalu antusias dalam melakukan segala hal. Termasuk cerita yang satu ini, membawaku kepada bencana lain tak terkira “Mas tau gak sih?  Kalo Mas Wonwoo itu suka banget masak gulai. Nah gulai yang paling enak dimasak sama Mas Wonwoo itu gulai ayam. Dia bahkan pernah bikin kayak yang disana…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ia menunjuk ke dapur miliknya yang berada persis di belakang televisi yang terpampang di depannya, namun seperti yang diduga sebelumnya, pergelangan tangan wanita itu menyentuh gelas yang berada di depannya cukup kasar hingga terlempar ke bawah dan pecah seketika. Aku jelas panik melihat gelas itu mengenai telapak kakinya dan meneteskan darah. Tak fokus, aku menenangkan diriku dengan minum air yang telah disuguhkan tadi dan mulai membantu Ia yang sedang mencoba menutupi lukanya.</p><p>Aku hanya membersihkan serpihan gelas yang besar, karena terlampau banyak serpihan kecil yang berada di lantai.</p><p>Namun setelah aku mencoba membuang serpihan gelas ke tempat sampah kecil yang berada di samping sofa persis, tubuhku mulai limbung. Awalnya, kupikir bahwa diriku sempat darah rendah namun rasa sakit di kepala mulai nampak jelas. Aku mulai bersandar pada dinding dekat sofa ruang tengah untuk menyelaraskan keseimbangan tubuhku.</p><p>Tak peduli dimana wanita itu sekarang berada karena rasa sakit kepala yang kurasakan hingga membuat pandanganku juga buyar dan tak dapat memikirikan apapun kecuali hanya ingin berbaring. Secara samar-samar aku mendengar suara yang diteriakkan untukku, menanyakan apakah diriku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan, tetap berdiri dan bersandar pada dinding rumah yang dimiliki oleh teman dari suamiku.</p><p>Sepertinya wanita itu mendekat dan bertanya sekali lagi mengenai kondisi tubuhku. Ia sempat menopang tubuhku sekali ketika aku hampie terjatug, namun aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak bersentuhan dengannya dan tetap bersandar pada posisi awal.</p><p>Aku menutup mata agar tubuhku kembali sempurna. Butuh waktu lama untuk itu, di sela-sela sakit kepalaku, aku sempat mendengar sebuah pintu dibuka entah darimana. Lagi-lagi aku tak peduli, namun di sisi lain aku harus memastikan jika tanda pintu dibuka ialah tanda ada orang lain selain mereka berdua.</p><p>Dan aku sedikit takut jika orang tersebut bagian dari keluarga wanita ini yang melihat betapa berantakannya kondisi ruang tengah saat ini ditambah diriku yang terlihat seperti orang yang menggunakan obat. Setelah yakin bahwa aku mulai seimbang, walau masih merasakan sakit kepala, aku mulai membuka mata kembali dan melihat sang pemilik rumah khawatir saat bertatapan kepadaku.</p><p>Fokusku kemudian bukanlah kepada wajah khawatir wanita ini, namun kepada pria di belakang keberadaan wanita itu. Pria yang sangat aku kenal karena matanya adalah hal pertama yang ku lihat kala bangun dari tidur, pria yang memenuhi kebahagiaan diriku sehari-hari, serta pria yang mengucapkan janji setia selamanya dengan diriku.</p><p>Kini Ia yang kupandang sedang mengeluarkan air mata cukup deras dan terduduk pada lantai dingin dekat dengan ruang tamu. Pria kesayanganku itu duduk ditemani oleh pria lain yang sedang berusaha menghapus air matanya dan menyelimutinya dengan sebuah jaket.</p><p>Aku tak kenal dengan pria itu dan ingin marah atas perlakuannya yang terlalu dekat. Namun, karena terlalu lemas dan sakit kepala yang tak kunjung hilang, aku tak dapat berbuat apapun. Hingga alam bawah sadarku mulai mengenali seluruh kejadian ini perlahan-lahan. Familiar, seluruh adegan ini sangat familiar untukku.</p><p>Seperti sebuah <em>déjà vu</em> yang terpetak pada memoriku, dalam setiap ingatanku yang ku anggap akan disimpan selamanya. Bahwa diriku pernah menjadi penyelamat sang mentari sore, ketika aku tahu betapa tidak tahu diri orang yang berhasil kuhabisi nyawanya, dan ketika aku merasa aku menang lalu berhasil mendapatkan posisi pemeran utama.</p><p>Kini aku merasakan posisi yang sama dengan orang yang sempat ku sumpah serapahi dalam setiap tangisan Wonwoo. Pria yang menyematkan jaket pada tubuh Wonwoo tadi, kini memandangku penuh dengan amarah. Berjalan dengan cepat mendekati tubuhku yang tak dapat bergerak banyak selain mundur secara perlahan.</p><p>Aku tertawa dalam sakitku, menyadari semua usahaku selama hampir enam tahun berada di sampingnya sia-sia. Hanya menjadi sebuah permainan dari psikologi seorang Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Aku kembali mencoba mengingatkan pria yang tidak kukenal ini dengan ucapan yang ku terima dulunya, “Kesini karena nemu sebuah fakta yang pasti enggak benernya ya?”.</p><p>Pria yang kini sudah berada di depanku hanya tertawa, “Brengsek banget lo, cowok sekelas Wonwoo lo duain. Inget bro, lo suaminya.”</p><p>Aku membalasnya juga dengan tawa, tahu bahwa kini detik-detik terakhirku untuk hidup. Tak lama lagi, aku akan bernasib sama dengan orang yang kini mungkin mentertawakanku dari dunia fana, “Miris, kalo kamu lebih percaya sama dia. Karena kehidupan dia semuanya <em>fake</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aku bahkan bisa memprediksi langkah yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya oleh pria ini. Jelas tatapan tajam dengan mata merah itu sudah tak dapat diredam kembali. Pada akhirnya, sebuah layangan tinju mendarat di kepalaku yang sudah terasa hampir pecah ini. Kemudian pukulan selanjutnya ikut melayang pada pelipisku, diikuti sebuah seni pertarungan tanpa henti. Bedanya, disini diriku tak melawan sama sekali.</p><p>Karena aku sudah menyadari jika tubuhku sengaja dibuat lemas dan sakit kepala agar mudah menjadi lawan dari pria yang akan menjadi penyelamat Wonwoo selanjutnya. Tak tahu berapa lama aku merasakan pahitnya tinju, hingga awan-awan putih mulai muncul dalam pandanganku. Aku tersungkur dengan kepalaku terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai.</p><p>Pria itu berhenti dan sama seperti diriku dulu, Ia mulai menghampiri wanita yang kuketahui kini bahwa dia bagian dari perangkap Wonwoo dengan bualannya yang luar biasa besar. Dan kembali pada adegan teater opera, Wonwoo bangkit dari lantai dan berlari ke arah pemeran utama barunya ini, mengatakan hal yang sama seperti kepadaku lima tahun yang lalu, “Berhenti. Ini udah cukup. Jangan sakiti wanita itu, dia enggak tau apa-apa.”</p><p>Perlahan mataku tertutup, pasrah pada nyawa yang sudah mulai bergerak pergi meninggalkan raga. Satu bulir air mata turun namun aku mencoba untuk tersenyum pada kebodohan yang kubuat selama enam tahun. Hari ini jika diingat sudah sore.</p><p>Sore, seperti yang kupandang saat ini. Tergantung. Tergantung suasana hati untuk melihat sore. Kelam namun akan lebih baik aku meninggalkan dunia karena tak sanggup melihat mentariku menemukan bumi yang baru. Sore terakhir dalam hidupku. Terima kasih telah menemaniku, sore.</p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/gnestrella">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://padlet.com/gnestrella/wallofstars">Feedback</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>